


Next Time Lead with That

by Sassywrites77



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Using Prompt “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”





	Next Time Lead with That

Another day, another anachronism to correct. You hadn’t truly realized what you were getting into when you’d joined the Legends, but you never regretted the decision. This time the team was in the 1920s and looking for the latest threat to the timeline..

The plan was to sneak into the party of a wealthy socialite to try to steal the item and return it to its rightful place in history. Zari, Ray, Nate, and Amaya were going to infiltrate the party keeping an eye out and making sure no one left the party for other parts of the mansion. Meanwhile you, Sara, Rory, and Snart were to sneak upstairs and find the item in question. Of course, Darhk and his minions had shown up to cause their usual havoc. The other four had already made it to the party leaving the rest of you to keep Darhk from making it inside. In the midst of fighting them off, you had all gotten separated. 

After knocking out Darhk’s minion that had attacked you, you went in search of your other team members. Slipping through the trees, you tried to be as quiet as possible keeping a lookout for Darhk who had disappeared leaving his lackeys to do the fighting. The forest the team had been traipsing through when Darhk attacked was adjacent to the driveway of the socialite’s property. You finally reached the wall that ran along the driveway and hopped over it, almost landing on top of Sara.

The two of you started down the driveway pressing close to the wall, trying to stay in the shadows. Reaching the mansion, you both made a run for it, sneaking under the windows at the side of the building. The light spilling from the windows was bright enough that you got a good look at Sara. There were dark splotches along her right arm. 

“Sara,” you whispered. “Is that blood?”

Sara looked down at her arm. “No?”

You let out a sigh. “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

Sara smirked. “I didn’t want to worry you. Besides it’s not mine.”

You smacked the arm in question and said, “You could have led with that you know.”

Sara just shook her head, still grinning. “Come on. Let’s go down this way and see if we can find the others.”

Shaking your head, you followed her as the two of you crept toward the back of the mansion. Rounding the corner, you found Rory and Snart finishing off a couple of Darhk’s guys. 

“About time you two showed up,” Rory growled at you.

You rolled your eyes and asked, “Have you seen Darhk?”

“No,” Snart answered.

“He’s probably already inside. Let’s go,” Sara said as she headed toward the back entrance of the house. You nodded, entering the mansion behind her, closely followed by the others. Time to get this mission over with.

 

nonymous said to sassygeek77writes:  
Sorry! I was the anon who asked for Jason I hadn't seen your list of fandoms😅 how about 7 with Sarah lance? 7.“Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

A  
A/N: Anon request for #7 “Is that blood?” “No?” “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” with Sara Lance. I absolutely love Sara.. I’m sorry it’s so short. I hope it doesn’t suck too bad! I’m sorry it has taken so long!!!

***

Another day, another anachronism to correct. You hadn’t truly realized what you were getting into when you’d joined the Legends, but you never regretted the decision. This time the team was in the 1920s and looking for the latest threat to the timeline..

The plan was to sneak into the party of a wealthy socialite to try to steal the item and return it to its rightful place in history. Zari, Ray, Nick, and Amaya were going to infiltrate the party keeping an eye out and making sure no one left the party for other parts of the mansion. Meanwhile you, Sara, Rory, and Snart were to sneak upstairs and find the item in question. Of course, Darhk and his minions had shown up to cause their usual havoc. The other four had already made it to the party leaving the rest of you to keep Darhk from making it inside. In the midst of fighting them off, you had all gotten separated. 

After knocking out Darhk’s minion that had attacked you, you went in search of your other team members. Slipping through the trees, you tried to be as quiet as possible keeping a lookout for Darhk who had disappeared leaving his lackeys to do the fighting. The forest the team had been traipsing through when Darhk attacked was adjacent to the driveway of the socialite’s property. You finally reached the wall that ran along the driveway and hopped over it, almost landing on top of Sara.

The two of you started down the driveway pressing close to the wall, trying to stay in the shadows. Reaching the mansion, you both made a run for it, sneaking under the windows at the side of the building. The light spilling from the windows was bright enough that you got a good look at Sara. There were dark splotches along her right arm. 

“Sara,” you whispered. “Is that blood?”

Sara looked down at her arm. “No?”

You let out a sigh. “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

Sara smirked. “I didn’t want to worry you. Besides it’s not mine.”

You smacked the arm in question and said, “You could have led with that you know.”

Sara just shook her head, still grinning. “Come on. Let’s go down this way and see if we can find the others.”

Shaking your head, you followed her as the two of you crept toward the back of the mansion. Rounding the corner, you found Rory and Snart finishing off a couple of Darhk’s guys. 

“About time you two showed up,” Rory growled at you.

You rolled your eyes and asked, “Have you seen Darhk?”

“No,” Snart answered.

“He’s probably already inside. Let’s go,” Sara said as she headed toward the back entrance of the house. You nodded, entering the mansion behind her, closely followed by the others. Time to get this mission over with.


End file.
